


When Business Meets Pleasure

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Business Man!Peter, Cab Driver!Stiles, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>infinityfishbowl asked: Oh please the cCab!AU with Stiles as the cabbie and Peter as the pretentious jackass in the suit. I needs this in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Business Meets Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/gifts).



When Stiles saw the man standing by the side of the road hailing a cab he knew he had to be the one to pick him up. The man was tall with broad shoulders, brown hair and even from down the road Stiles could see his sky blue eyes. He was in a deliciously fitted three piece suit. In two words, he was drool worthy.

Stiles watched as Steve’s can went to pull up to the guy but he was having none of that. He laid on the horn until Steve gave him the finger before thankfully driving off. He so owed him, but that was for later. Now, well now Stiles had the wonderful pleasure of picking up Mr. Fine to take him wherever he wanted to go - even a ride on little Stiles was an option.

The guy had a big frown on his face as Stiles pulled up beside him, though that was understandable considering he probably thought Stiles had made him lose his ride. Little did he know, _little did he know_.

Stiles pulled up so that the man was standing in front of the passenger seat but the man huffed his way to the back. That was fine by Stiles, he’d long ago perfected the art of driving while watching his rear view mirror. The man flung himself into the back seat rather forcefully for someone so nicely dressed, Stiles shrugged.

“Hey there-” Stiles cut himself off before ‘ _hot stuff_ ’ could come tumbling out of his mouth. He wanted to entice the guy into bed not scare him into a restraining order. “-dude. Where to?”

“Dude? That’s how you address someone wearing a three piece Armani?” The man glared at him through the rear view mirror. “Ugh, who am I kidding, you probably have no idea what that even means. I need to get to The Plaza now, I’m already late.”

Stiles glared back at the man, he had been way hotter before he opened his mouth. Stiles bit his tongue to keep from saying anything and pulled out into traffic. The Plaza was 15 minutes away and if the guy was already late, well he’d have probably been better off jogging there. Stiles silently cursed Steve for being too passive, Steve would owe _him_ a favour after taking this jackass for him.

Stiles was pulling up to the lights when he felt his seat get kicked. “Take this left, it’s much faster.”

“I can’t.” Stiles raised a brow while cocking his head to look at the one-way street sign.

“It’s really not that hard. You put your signal on and your turn.” Jackass informed him.

Stiles glared at the road in front of him. “Really? And when I turn into oncoming traffic because it’s a one-way street going in the wrong direction, what then?”

The man huffed and crossed his arms. Idiot thought he could tell Stiles how to drive, please. It was a shame he was so good looking, Stiles could much easier ignore him. It was always the pretty one’s who felt entitled, like they were better than him just because he drove a cab. 

Stiles could have told the guy that he’d gone to Harvard and finished with a 4.0 (all true) but he doubted the man would believe him. Why would someone so promising and who had accomplished so much end up being a cab driver, unless he was a liar. Stiles had heard it so many times now.

Other than his closest friends, people had a hard time understanding why Stiles chose to drive a cab. They didn’t understand that his love of people and interacting with them was higher up on his list of job requirements than making money or being in an office all day. It just didn’t computer.

They were only about 7 minutes away when the guy couldn’t help himself and opened his mouth again. “Go go go! Damnit no, why are you breaking? I’m already fucking late.”

Stiles looked at the red light, glanced at the guy in the rear view mirror, and looked back at the red light. “What’s your name?” The man rolled his eyes and gave Stiles the finger. 

“Okay, look here jackass. I decided to break because, and I need to stress this, _no matter how fucking hot you think you are or how entitled it has made you_ , I am not going through a red light and potentially getting myself killed just because you are late. You should have just jogged there. Any person with a brain knows it would have been faster to jog over to The Plaza than to hail a cab, wait for it, and then get in and expect it to magically weave through the streets like lights and traffic are not a thing that exists.” Stiles finished with a hiss.

He just had time to watch the man gape at him and huffily sit back in his seat before the light turned green and he was off, gunning it just to prove he could. Stiles was too busy spouting curses in his brain about how the guy looked all pouty and adorable that he almost missed the quiet confession.

“I’m not from around here.”

Stiles weighed his options. He could respond with, ‘Yeah no fucking shit dude.’ or option two. He went with option two.

“Well when you’re finished your meeting and have some time, I could take you around the city if you’d like.”

Stiles watched as the man glanced around the cab in distaste. “I’m not driving around the city to explore in _this_.”

“Oh my god, do you _ever_ think before you speak?” Stiles whipped his head around to snarl at the man. “I wouldn’t fucking take you in my cab. We’d walk, take the subway, give you a true tour of the city.”

“I don’t know, maybe I’d let you take me in your cab.” The man had the audacity to leer at him.

“No, just no. You’re not fucking smooth.” Stiles watched as the man’s face fell just a little bit. Serves him right. “Ughhhhh. Fine yes, I would absolutely fuck you. But don’t think it’s because you’re smooth at all! You’re a jackass who just so happens to be pretty.” Stiles pretty much yelled at the guy in exasperation.

Stiles pulled up just outside The Plaza. The man stepped out and leaned into the passenger window that Stiles opened for him. 

“The name’s Peter. I expect you to be back here in two hours sharp.” Peter winked at Stiles. 

He handed Stiles a large wad of cash, way more than he owed Stiles - _ugh jackass thinks he can buy me!_ \- and also handed over a business card. Peter blew him a kiss as he walked away. Stiles rolled his eyes.

He turned the business card over and over in his hands before finally pocketing it. He could afford to be back in two hours. That left him with just enough time to call up Lydia and have her doll him up before he had to come back to sweep the jackass off his feet. Peter didn’t know what was coming for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
